Unexpected
by chicapicante143
Summary: Edward, 21, the latest English import to the USA. Bella, 19, studying in London. Boy meets girl, and their relationship moves faster than the speed of sound. What will happen? How will Bella's parents feel about it? *Better than the summary, I promise* OOC


**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **

**There is a good possibility that I will do at least one sequel to this story. **

Edward and I met when I was 19 on January 3, 2013. I was studying in London for my junior year in college. I am originally from a city in California called Long Beach. When I got the opportunity to study in London for a year I just knew I could not pass it up. Edward was 22 and his latest film the catapulted his career, Where Rain Falls, had just come out. Everyone in the world knew his name now, Edward Cullen.

My roommate and friend happened to be his little sister Rosalie. Edward would get her tickets to parties, premieres, and openings of stores. I had never met him before this day because he would be busy with work so she would just get them in the mail. This day changed my life forever. Rosalie decided to take me to the London premiere of her brother's new movie and I was reluctant at first because I was nervous, but I went. Edward had asked his stylist to dress us for the event and Stella dressed me in a beautiful black, strapless D&G dress. I had never felt more beautiful before. When Rosalie and I got to the premiere Edward greeted us each with a kiss on the cheek, but he had to go off on his own on the red carpet. After the premiere there was a party that well all went to. Rosalie being a social butterfly went off talking to all of the stars of the movie and everyone else. I sat at a table drinking my soda and just enjoying my surroundings.

"Bella, are you having a good time?" Edward asked me.

"Yes I am. It is really amazing being here. Thanks for inviting us again," I said.

"Do you want to go on the roof for some air with me?" asked Edward.

"That sounds great," I responded.

That night we spent almost 2 hours on the roof talking, laughing, and I think that night I feel like I knew I was going to be with him forever. The next day I got flowers from Edward and there was a note as well.

_ Bella,_

_ I really loved talking to you and getting to know you. Will you meet me at the Savoy tonight at 7:30? Your answer will be whether you show up or not. I hope you come._

_ Yours,_

_ Edward_

I smiled at the note and I knew that of course I was going. I got dressed in a purple chiffon dress with a black bolero and a pair of simple black pumps. I took a cab to the Savoy and I entered the building. I saw Edward there and he smiled. He led me to a private room and he was an utter and complete gentleman. He pulled my chair out for me and I loved that.

"I'm glad you came," Edward said with a smile on his face.

"I was actually surprised you asked me out. I was really happy when I got the roses and note," I told him.

"When we talked last night I felt like, like you understood me and saw me as Edward, not as Edward the actor. Not too many people I meet see me that way. They see me as a material object not as a person," Edward said truthfully.

"Edward, I will always see you as just you, not as just a name in the media, I promise," I said wholeheartedly.

That night I fell halfway in love with Edward. We went out the next night and by our fourth date the paparazzi was following us, but we didn't care at all. When we were dating for about a month I knew that I was in love with him and after the Parisian premiere I decided to tell him. Little did I know he had planned to tell me that as well. Edward took me to the Eiffel Tower restaurant and at midnight we went to the very top of it.

"It's so beautiful, Edward. I can't believe you were able to reserve this for us," I said.

"Well I wanted a special place to tell you that I love you," said Edward.

"I love you too, Edward. I think I have since the night I met you," I said before I kissed him.

That night in Paris was the first time Edward and I made love. It was the most incredible feeling to be with the person who you love completely without a doubt. Making love just brings this intensity into the love you already have which is so surprising because I did not think I could love Edward any more than I already did. I really only think there is three adjectives that can describe that night: love, passion, and beauty.

After that night our relationship moved as quick as the speed of sound. I attended the rest of the world premieres in Madrid, New York, Los Angeles, Sydney, Toronto, Tokyo, Mexico City and a few other places. Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, on the other hand were extremely accepting of our relationship. Since they lived in Ireland we were able to see live more than my parents and we all got very close. I knew my parents would love Edward if they really got to know him, but it was hard since they lived all the way in California. My parents Renee and Charlie both thought my relationship was moving very fast, but I was so in love with Edward that I frankly didn't care what they thought. But, none of us knew how fast it was going to become.

When Edward and I had been dating for about 6 months he asked me to move in with him in his townhouse in London overlooking Hyde Park. I readily agreed. Of course I was sad to not live with Rosalie anymore, but she was very understanding. I moved in within 2 weeks after he asked me to. I felt like we would be getting married sooner than later, but for the time being I was just happy how I was.

About 2 months after I moved in Edward started to film a movie called, Aurora's Kiss, which is a modern day version of Sleeping Beauty. He was filming this movie in the Bavaria part of Germany at the castle that the story is based on. Neuschwanstein Castle was a beautiful place. It was November and it was snowing beautifully. It was like you lived in a snow globe. One night Edward took me out to a restaurant for our 9 month anniversary. After dinner we took a walk around the castle that Edward was filming at.

"I can't believe that it's been 9 months already, Edward. It feels like we just met," I told Edward.

"I never would have thought I would love someone as much as I love you, Elle," said Edward as he put his arm around me.

"I love you too," I said.

As we got to the front of the castle I noticed Edward starting to get a bit nervous. I didn't think much of it at first until we reached the front of it. There were candles on either side of the door, and there was a mini orchestra playing my favorite classical piece Bolero by Ravel. Edward led me out to the little dance floor that was installed in front of them and we started dancing to the song. When the song ended he got down on one knee.

"Bella Maria Swan, I know that we have only been together for 9 months, but in that short time I know that you are the only one for me. When I am with you I am truly happy. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Elle?" Edward asked me while holding up the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen.

"Yes! Of course I will marry you," I said to him.

He placed the beautiful pear shaped diamond on my finger and kissed me passionately. I was so excited to be Bella Cullen. This was, as of that point, the best night of my life. All I have to say is that I was glad Edward didn't have filming the next day because he sure would've been tired.

When Edward was done filming we returned to London. We had decided to have some time to keep our engagement private before telling our family, friends and most especially the media. A month after we got engaged we told our family and friends and everyone, even my parents, were exceedingly happy for us. After telling them we announced it to People Magazine.

Edward and I had been engaged for about two months when I started to feel strangely. On January 17, 2014 I went to the doctors and they by protocol gave me a pregnancy test and guess what? I was pregnant at the age of 20, but I was actually enormously thrilled. I was with the person that I loved more than anything in the whole entire world. Yes I was young, but I knew that this baby would be loved and cherished so age didn't matter to me. I decided to tell Edward in a memorable way. I went to a baby store incognito wearing a red wig so that the media and the employees would not recognize me. I bought a bib that said, "I love Daddy," on it. When I got back to our house I wrapped it and waited for Edward to come back from meetings in downtown London. Edward arrived a few hours later and by then I was beyond excited to tell him the news.

"Edward I got you a present. Open it!" I said excitedly as I handed him the small gift.

He sat down on the couch and un-wrapped the gift. Edward looked at the bib for a few moments before picking it up out of the book. He touched the bib softly and then looked at me with the biggest smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" he said anxiously.

"Positive. I went to the doctors today because I had been feeling a bit off lately and they gave me a pregnancy test. The results came back positive and they said I am 6 weeks along. I am due September 2nd," I explained to him happily.

"I can't believe I am going to be a dad, Elle. This is the best day of my life. I cannot believe this!" he said very excitedly.

We embraced and then talked about when and how we would announce this to our families and the media. Edward and I also decided we wanted to get married before the baby was born. We very quickly set our wedding date for June 7, 2014. There was a beautiful castle in Scotland that we both fell in love with when we had been there and we immediately knew that was the place for our wedding. Edward and I decided to tell our family and friends when I was 3 ½ months along in March. The next day we met with our wedding planner and told her what we had decided.

We knew that she would have a lot of work to do for us to get married in just 5 months. Faith was incredible she got everything done efficiently by the week after she had the castle on the isle of Hegg in Scotland reserved, our invitations ready to be sent and many other details finished. All we needed to do was pick out our cake, food and then I needed to buy my dress. I enlisted my dear friend and founder of Marchesa, Georgina Chapman to design my dress for me. She was the first person other than me and Edward to know about my pregnancy. Georgina had a challenge on her hands to design a dress that I could fit into when I was about 6 ½ months pregnant.

Our invitations were sent out in early March just before we were going to tell everyone about the baby. The media had apparently had gotten word about how quickly our wedding was coming up. Rumors began to swirl, but luckily we were going to confirm it anyway we just wanted to tell our family and friends first. On March 17 we called our parents and told them our news.

"Hey mom and dad it's me and oh Edward is here too," I said to my parents.

"How are you both doing? Your father and I just got your invitation in the mail yesterday. It's very beautiful," My mom said.

"We are both great. I am glad to hear that you got it. Well Edward and I have something to tell you both," I said hoping she didn't sense my nerves.

"Oh, what is it?" my dad asked.

"Well," I said before I looked at Edward, "We are having a baby!"

There was silence on the other end of the line. I heard my mom crying a moment later.

"I cannot believe we are going to be grandparents, Bella. How far along are you?" My mom asked.

"I am 3 ½ months along. My due date is September 2," I responded.

"I am so happy for you both. Edward you better be taking good care of her," my mom said lovingly.

"I will Renee, I promise," Edward said truthfully.

"Well we need to call Edward's parents now. Then I am going to call Alex and the rest of our family. Bye, mom, dad I love you so much," I told them.

"Bye Bella, Edward. We love you both," my parents said.

I could not believe how well that went with my parents. After we talked to them we called everyone else in our families. Then Edward called his publicist and had him confirm the news to People Magazine. Shortly after, I called my cousin Danielle and asked her if she could fly out while and help me wedding plan while Edward had to do reshoots for his movie in Germany for 5 days. Danielle flew to London from California within a week after I asked if she could. I made her my made of honor and Rosalie my bridesmaid. Georgina was also designing them gorgeous dress. Danielle helped me attend my fittings for my wedding dress and pick the flowers out while Edward was away.

When Edward came back we went to go pick out our cake and what kind of food we were going to have. We went to the cake store and tried so many different flavors of cake. Chocolate, raspberry crème, coffee, yellow and more there were so many flavors. Edward and I finally decided after tasting many cakes on a 4 level German chocolate cake with a chocolate frosting because of our engagement spot. The next day we went with Faith to go pick out our wedding food. This was an easy decision for us because I wanted Mexican food to be served. We ordered mole, chicken tortilla soup, enchiladas, quesadillas, rice and beans with Sangria (alcoholic & non). We had everything ready for our wedding all I needed is my dress to be done and then we were officially all set.

It was now 2 weeks before our wedding in Scotland. Georgina had finished all of our dresses and had asked all of us to come in to be fitted. Danielle and Rosalie had sky blue satin halter dresses that fit them beautifully. My bridal gown was off the shoulder, sweetheart, empire waist gown with little flowers all over it. It was my dream dress! It accentuated my almost 6 ½ month bump wonderfully and my God it my boobs look fantastic. I couldn't wait for Edward to see it!

Finally we had everything set and ready for our wedding and 2 weeks later it was time to marry the man I love, Edward.

Danielle and Rosalie helped me get ready on that very special day. When I was all ready I could not believe how beautiful and stunning I looked. My hair was perfectly wavy in a half up, half down do and my makeup was the perfect blend of soft and sultry. I had a floor length veil on too with my bouquet of yellow roses I was ready to get married. I met my dad behind the closed doors that were about to be opened for me to walk down the aisle at this castle.

"Bella, you look beautiful," said my dad with a few tears in his eyes, "I still can't believe you are getting married and having a baby."

"I can't believe I'm getting married either, Daddy, but I am absolutely positive that this is what I want in my life forever. I really do hope that you and mom accept Edward truly in the family because he is everything to me and more. Now that I am having a baby with him he will always come first in my eyes. Do you understand this?" I asked my dad.

"I will admit that you mom and I weren't too thrilled at first that our 20 year old daughter is getting married so young, but that day when you called us and told us that you were having a baby we both knew that you really did love Edward and he really did love you. That's all we can wish for you is that you have someone who loves you with all of their heart and soul and that will take care of you," my dad explained to me lovingly.

I hugged my dad and right when we finished our hug the bagpipes start to play the wedding march. I linked arms with my dad and waited for Danielle, Edward's brother Sam, Rosalie and my brother Alex to walk down the aisle. Finally it was our turn when I saw Edward's face for the first time my heart melted. He looked so handsome and so happy. My dad and I reached the pastor.

"Who gives the bride away?" the pastor asked.

"Her mother and I do," my dad responded before he kissed my cheek and sat down next to my mom.

"We are all gathered here on this joyful occasion in the presence of God to join Bella and Edward in marriage. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of family and community. It requires of those who join in it a complete understanding and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment of love to one another. Marriage symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives while still enhancing the individuality of each of you," the pastor paused to look at his book for a moment, "Now we will continue to the vows. Do you Edward Maximilian Paul Cullen take Bella to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, honor her, remain faithful to her in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," said Edward melodically.

"Do you Bella Maria Swan take Edward to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, honor him and remain faithful to him in sickness and in health until death do you part?" asked the pastor.

"I do," I said without a doubt.

"May I have the rings please?" he asked Sam.

Same got them out of his jacket pocket and handed our wedding bands to the pastor.

"The bride and groom have asked me to bless the rings before the place them on their fingers. I bless these in the Father, Son, Holy Spirit, Amen. The couple has some personal vows they would like to say as well. Edward you may read your vows now," the pastor said.

"Bella, since the day I met you I knew you were the one for me. The way you immediately understood me as a person and accepted me for all of my strengths and weaknesses is more than I can ever ask for. I decided to write my top 3 things I love about you. Number one: your sense of humor, I love the way you make me laugh and the way you see the world through your humor. Number 2: your compassion, you are able to understand me when I can't vocalize what I want or need, the way you can just look at me and know if I am okay or not. Number 3: your love, I love that you love everything about me even my faults and I love the way you love our soon-to-be born baby. I am so happy you are going to be my wife, Elle, I really am," Edward said beautifully before he placed the ring on my finger.

"Edward, like you said I also knew that night I met you that there was no other guy out in the universe for me. I guess you can say you had me at premiere tickets. I honestly didn't expect to fall so quick and madly in love with you, but I did and I am so happy about it. I believe in my heart and soul that what makes us special is that the world might know your name and even mine, the world doesn't know who we really are. We are the only people that know what each other's dreams, hopes and aspirations are. You are my everything, my future, just simply my forever and always. I love you with all of my heart, Edward, I truly do," I told him with all of my heart and soul and then I placed the ring on his finger.

"In the eyes of God and Great Britain it is my honor to present Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward you may kiss your bride," the pastor said.

Edward kissed me as though it was his last time kissing me. It was so passionate I think I could have fainted in front of all of our family and friends. We walked out the wedding room in the castle and went into our suite before the reception began.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Mrs. Cullen," my husband told me.

"Thank you and you look devilishly handsome yourself, Mr. Cullen," I said back to him.

"We have 45 minutes to spare, Mrs. Cullen. What do you think we should do to occupy our time?" Edward asked me with a smirk on his face.

"I think I may have a few ideas," I said to him seductively.

After we had consummated our marriage it was time for us to party at our reception. Edward and I walked into the large accepting hall that had been turned into a dance floor and eating space just for our wedding. It was time for our first dance as a married couple. We chose Somewhere from West Side Story. This was also in honor of my mom because my middle name is Maria after the character from the play. Also Edward had just been cast in the remake of it as Tony so it was perfect for us. When we felt like we were they only 2 people in the whole entire universe then our song ended and everyone cheered. The reception had officially started.

I had so much fun at my wedding reception, but after a few hours I was extremely exhausted. Edward and I excused ourselves to go to bed. While we were in our bed I stared into my husband's gorgeous green eyes.

"I love you my husband," I said.

"I love you too my wife," he said.

Our honeymoon was 3 days after our wedding at a beautiful resort in the Amalfi Coast in Italy. I had never been to Italy before so I was very excited to go. Our flight only took about 3 hours from. The Amalfi Coast was even more stunning than I could have ever imagined it to be. We were going to be there for 10 days and I was very happy just to be spending all that time alone without interruptions with my husband.

During our honeymoon if we weren't in the hotel room making love we were out at the beaches or sightseeing. I was so happy that the people who lived in the Amalfi Coast didn't try to take pictures of us or bother us in anyway. These people really respected our privacy. It was a tough day for me when we had to go back to our real lives in London. But, I also wanted to get back to what I loved to do most, write. I had been writing my first novel for some time now and I knew I would be able to finish it very soon.

When we arrived back in London I started to work on my novel right away. Meanwhile, Edward had to go to table reads to prepare for his role as Tony in West Side Story. As time passed I was almost ready to have our baby. Edward and I decided not to find out the gender because we wanted it to be a surprise for us. We painted the nursery yellow so a boy or girl could use it.

On September 10th, just 2 days before my birthday I went into labor. Edward and I rushed to the hospital at 4 in the morning. The doctor told us that I was set to have the baby in between 10am to 12pm. Labor was more painful than I could have ever imagined. I don't even think there is a proper way to describe the pain other than excruciating. My mom and my cousin Danielle were both by my side with Edward during this time. Edward did the best he could to be the perfect husband during my labor. He would stroke my hair, speak to me sweetly and anything else he could think of to help ease my pain. At 11:17am on September 10, 2014 I gave birth to our son Maximilian Charles Anthony Cullen. Maximilian or Max was 7lbs. 9oz. he was 16 inches long with a full head of beautiful light brown hair like his father. We decided to give him 2 middle names like Edward since it is a common tradition in his family. Max was a name we both loved, Charles is after my father and Anthony is Edward's middle name. I honestly didn't think it was humanly capable to love two people as much as I loved my wonderful husband Edward and our beautiful son Max. I knew Edward felt the exact same about Max and I.

3 days later we all came back from the hospital. I put Max down in his crib and went to our bedroom. I snuggled next to Edward and we stayed there in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I love you Edward so much. I didn't know I could be in love with you more than I was before," I said to him before I kissed him, "You gave me the best gift I could ever imagine getting, Max."

"No, Bella, we gave each other the best gift in the whole world. You did all of the work though. I love you, too and I always will forever," Edward told me.

"Forever," I agreed.

"And ever," he added.

At that very moment I knew my life was absolutely perfect. Yes, had just turned 21 and was already married and have a baby, but I think I finally understood the saying, except the unexpected. I learned very quickly to be utterly and completely unexpected.


End file.
